


Heat

by fifisukidesu



Series: where Woohyun bottoms [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, the most explicit that i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifisukidesu/pseuds/fifisukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun is in heat and his mate is away on a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF.

Dongwoo was making his way towards Woohyun’s chambers when it hit him.

 _That scent_.

He froze in the middle of the hallway and tried to suppress the instinctual urge to _claim_ , to _dominate_ and _take_. Woohyun was in heat and his mate is away on business; this spells disaster in every sense of the word, especially when he smells so… _delectable_.

Dongwoo is the beta of the Kim family, a royal clan with an impressive lineage and a reputation to match. They were one of the most revered clans in the world and if it were not for their alpha, Dongwoo would not have had the privilege of serving the clan in a position of such honor.

Jang Dongwoo started out as a servant boy, tasked with manual labour in exchange for a roof over his head and three meals a day. It was a simple life and Dongwoo was contented. That was until Kim Sunggyu, then the young master, took a liking to the jovial servant boy and appointed him as his personal butler. When Sunggyu took over as Alpha of the clan, Dongwoo was promoted to beta (akin to the role of royal advisor), wearing the alpha’s trust as a crest of sworn loyalty.

When Sunggyu is away on business, he entrusts the clan to Dongwoo and expects everything to be the way it was when he returns. However, this time, Dongwoo isn’t so sure of his ability to handle everything until Sunggyu comes home. Woohyun’s heat is unexpected and his scent is practically begging every unmated alpha or beta to just fill him up and it doesn’t help that Woohyun’s scent is especially intoxicating. Already, Dongwoo could hear several alphas howling in display of power and dominance. In fact, if this was any other omega in heat, mated or not, they would already have knocked down the doors of the chambers, however, Woohyun wasn’t just any omega, he was an omega mated to Kim Sunggyu. Loyalty to their Alpha is keeping Woohyun safe…for now.

Woohyun’s heat has just started and will last a good five days while Sunggyu will only return after a week. Dongwoo reckons that by the dawn of the morrow, the alphas and betas would be too drunk on lust to care about petty things such as loyalty and that is when chaos will break out. Seeing no other solution, Dongwoo pulls out his cell phone and dials a familiar number; he rarely calls Sunggyu when he is out on business unless it was an emergency but he figures that the safety of his mate is reason enough. While he waits for the call to connect, Dongwoo hurries along the hallways, calling out for the guards on duty to stand firm and not let anyone anywhere near Woohyun’s chambers (he could tell that the guards themselves were affected by the heady scent of Woohyun’s heat but Dongwoo trusts that their loyalty is stronger than their lust, after all, they were handpicked by Sunggyu).

Dongwoo stops in front of Woohyun’s chambers and could barely contain the urge to just enter the room and fuck into Woohyun’s heat while burying his nose into the crook of his neck and just breathing in his scent and–

“Dongwoo-sshi?”

It was Howon, Sunggyu’s knight and personal bodyguard, an alpha with a fierce loyalty to the Kim family that seems to be engraved in his bones. Even after years of working together and despite much cajoling on the part of Dongwoo, Howon still refuses to drop the formal address and call him ‘hyung’. Dongwoo has long since given up when he came to the conclusion that Howon is as unyielding as a block of diamond, just not as sparkly. It doesn’t stop Dongwoo from being friendly with him though.

“Ah, Howon-ah, can you get Sunggyu hyung on the phone? It’s kind of urgent.”

“Sire is in the middle of a meeting, could you call back in an hour’s time or perhaps–”

“It’s about Woohyun.” The name of Sunggyu's mate serves to effectively shut Howon up and Dongwoo could almost hear him thinking about whether it was feasible to interrupt the meeting. Howon has never liked Woohyun, whether it was because Woohyun wasn’t from their clan or because the position as Sunggyu's most trusted man shifted from Howon to Woohyun after he had mated with the latter. The only reason Howon has accepted Woohyun is the begrudging respect he has for the latter; Woohyun isn’t like other omegas, he doesn’t wait around at home for his mate, instead he joins in the hunts and teaches younger wolves the essentials of survival. That was probably what drew Sunggyu to him in the first place.

“Dongwoo.” Sunggyu’s voice breaks him out of his reverie, a silent command for him to explain.

“Sunggyu hyung, Woohyun is in heat.” A string of profanities can be heard before he hears muffled conversation, probably Sunggyu passing on instructions to Howon.

“I will be back tomorrow night, until then–”

“What about your business meetings? Isn’t this trip supposed to be the finalizing and signing of an important contract?”

Sunggyu growls in annoyance at the interruption.

“Nothing takes precedence over my mate. Now as I was saying, in the time that I will need to make it home, I will need you to—” A pause.

Dongwoo can almost picture Sunggyu pinching the bridge of his nose like he always does when making a decision he doesn’t particularly like but knows is necessary.

“ _I need you to cater to Woohyun’s_ _every need_.”

Dongwoo’s eyes widened at the implication of the request.

“A-are you…are you asking me t-to…”

A frustrated growl resounded over the phone.

“I know you understand what I mean so don’t make me repeat myself. I’m not happy with this but I know that if Woohyun isn’t sated soon, you will have a horde of lust-crazed wolves fighting to get access to his chambers and I don’t think you are capable of fending them off even with the help of the royal guards. Besides, if there is anyone I trust to take care of Woohyun, it would be you. But remember, _he is mine_.”

Dongwoo stands there in shock as Sunggyu hangs up on him, unable to register the fact that Sunggyu has just given him permission to ravish his mate. He would have stayed like that if it weren’t for another wave of that tantalizing scent mixed with the smell of sex that told Dongwoo that Woohyun was touching himself washing over him, almost suffocating in the headiness of its nature. His dick hardened painfully fast as images played through his mind and before he knew it, he was already inside the room.

However, his imagination wasn’t enough to prepare him for the real deal. Woohyun was splayed across pure white sheets, the golden-brown tone of his skin contrasting deliciously. Dongwoo’s eyes traveled the length of his body; taking in his spread thighs, beckoning Dongwoo to fill the space between them, the muscles flexing in his arm as he stroked his leaking shaft, his back arching with the sensation. Woohyun’s scent was much, _much_ stronger inside the chamber and Dongwoo feels almost suffocated in its intensity.

Arousal was rushing through Dongwoo’s veins, heating up his blood as the sight and smell all but overwhelmed him. He could understand why Sunggyu was sometimes so overprotective of Woohyun. If Woohyun was his mate, he would never want to let him out of his sight especially with the omega’s tendency to land right in the middle of trouble. Dongwoo remembers the number of wolves eyeing Woohyun when he had first stumbled onto the territory of their clan, vulnerable from the force of his heat yet full of unnecessary pride, himself included. Now is no different.

Dongwoo took a step forward as he drank in the sight of the beads of sweat glistening on Woohyun’s chest before he lifted his gaze to catch the smirk pulling at the corners of parted lips. Dongwoo watched, mesmerized, as a pink tongue darted out to lave over a full bottom lip, leaving it red and wet and so _inviting_. He was pulled out of his stupor when his knees bumped against the bed frame and he looked up to see amusement swirling in dark brown depths.

“Gyu sent you, didn’t he.” It was more a statement than anything else so Dongwoo didn’t bother with an answer.

Woohyun shot him a wicked grin, and before Dongwoo could brace himself, the hand that hadn’t ceased in its motion quickened and moments later Woohyun was moaning, loud and wanton, streaks of creamy white painting across the flawless expanse of his chest and abdomen. Dongwoo groaned out loud as desire coiled low in his belly, his dick swelling in the confines of his jeans.

Releasing his hold on his length, still stiff and leaking (and would be until his heat cycle passes), Woohyun quirks a stained finger at Dongwoo, and he wastes no time in getting onto the bed and kneeling between the spread thighs. He observes as Woohyun licked his own fingers clean while he places both hands on either side of Woohyun’s head, leaning down and hovering over the latter. A moment of silence passes between them, thick with tension and unsaid words, before Woohyun fists his (now clean) hand in Dongwoo’s collar and yanks him down the remaining inches so that their lips meet in an open-mouthed kiss.

Dongwoo moans at the onslaught of sensations; the taste of Woohyun, so sweet and addicting, the heat that had engulfed them both and the heady scent thickening around him, stealing his breath and his coherency. He pulled away slightly to sink his teeth into the full bottom lip swollen from their passion, earning a gasp as Woohyun’s pupils dilate. Laving over that same spot with his tongue, Dongwoo tries to remind himself that the omega is already mated, to the Alpha no less; he doesn’t think that Sunggyu would appreciate him marking Woohyun.

Pulling back, Dongwoo takes a moment to drink in the sight presented to him. Woohyun already looked debauched with his dark hair splayed across the pristine white pillows in soft waves, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

“Are you just going to stare at me all night long? I’ll have you know that I am a very impatient man.”

Dongwoo’s eyes narrowed as he spotted the mockery and challenge glinting in dark brown depths before diving down to mouth against Woohyun’s pulse point as one of his hands made its way down to encircle the younger’s throbbing erection. He watches in satisfaction how Woohyun’s eyes widened while his lips parted to let out a moan. Dongwoo licks over the sensitive spot again and again, and before he can control himself, he sinks his teeth into the flesh and is rewarded with a whine that has the wolf in him rearing its head. To distract himself from the urge to claim and dominate, Dongwoo focused his attention on dragging a loose fist over the younger’s shaft, the leaking precum making the slide up and down slicker. He supports his weight on his other arm and quickens his pace as he goes back to dragging his tongue over the fluttering pulse. It doesn’t take long for Woohyun to arch his back, lewd moans spilling from parted lips, as he cums messily over Dongwoo’s fist, adding to the pool already gathered on his abdomen.

Dongwoo releases the (still) throbbing organ to bury his hand in Woohyun’s dark locks, not caring that he was getting cum all over the silky strands, and tilted his head back before sealing Woohyun’s lips with his own. Licking his way into Woohyun’s mouth, Dongwoo maps out the inside of the hot cavern as he uses his free hand to strip himself. He pulls away to catch his breath and Woohyun uses the opportunity to flip them over, toned thighs straddling Dongwoo’s hips as he grinded down onto the latter’s leaking cock. Dongwoo looks up, half-dazed, and watches the way Woohyun throws his head back and rolls his hips in sinful circles as a layer of sweat gleams on his chest and torso, highlighting the dips of his muscles.

Dongwoo is pulled out of his stupor when Woohyun gives a particularly hard grind, the delicious friction sending sparks up his spine and blood down to his engorged cock, pulling a long-drawn moan from him. Suddenly, the heat is gone and before Dongwoo can comprehend what was happening, Woohyun was kneeling between his legs and was taking the entire length of his cock into the heated confines of his mouth. He looked downright sinful with his lips, red and swollen, wrapped around the girth of his length as he fixed Dongwoo with and intense stare from under his lashes. Dongwoo moaned unconsciously as he reaches down to grip onto Woohyun’s hair while the latter bobs his head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Dongwoo lets out a groan of frustration before he tightens his hold on the dark strands and guides Woohyun in a faster pace while thrusting up shallowly.

As he nears his climax, Dongwoo tries to pull Woohyun off (because he was supposed to be catering the Woohyun’s needs and not the other way around) but all he manages to achieve is Woohyun suckling on the sensitive tip before he releases, leaving streaks of milky white across Woohyun face and chest, only adding to the mess created earlier. Woohyun flashes Dongwoo a cheeky smirk as he crawls back over him, leaning down to engage him in a deep kiss and letting him taste himself. A moan vibrating into his mouth prompts Dongwoo to open his eyes and the image that awaits him causes his dick to harden again in record time.

Woohyun was kneeling over him, one leg on either side of his hips and he had three fingers sliding in and out of himself, slick with the fluids secreted by his body due to the pheromones released during his heat. Dongwoo could only watch as Woohyun breaks off from their kiss to rest his head beside Dongwoo’s ear, breath coming out in hot pants that did nothing to help the weak grasp on sanity Dongwoo has, while his back arches as pleasure permeates his senses. Soon, Woohyun was rolling his hips back, grinding against his fingers and keening low and needy into Dongwoo’s ear when his fingers brushed against that bundle of nerves deep within him.

Woohyun then pushes himself up as he pulled out his fingers, whimpering slightly at the loss. Looking up at Woohyun when he places his hands on his chest, Dongwoo feels his breath hitching at the heated intensity of Woohyun’s gaze before his mind is consumed with white-hot pleasure when the younger lowers himself onto Dongwoo’s cock until the entire length is buried in the tight heat. Woohyun gives Dongwoo no time to adjust to the situation before he is raising himself up and slamming back down, causing them to groan out in unison at the sensation. Dongwoo feels very overwhelmed with everything; the feeling of Woohyun’s inner muscles gripping and clenching around his length, the intense heat encasing his length and the fact that Woohyun continues hold his gaze – Dongwoo can safely say that he had never had such intense sex in his life and he wonders how Sunggyu manages to stay sane when there was someone so insanely sexy sharing a bed with him every night.

After that, it was a blur of heat and pleasure as Woohyun rides Dongwoo with single-minded intensity and it was all Dongwoo could do to stop himself from cumming too fast (sex with Woohyun makes him feel like a teenage boy having sex for the first time, inexperienced and overwhelmed with sensations). Suddenly, Woohyun breaks eye contact to throw his head back (and reveal the expanse of his neck that Dongwoo barely controls the urge to mark) to moan, sounding wrecked and unbelievably gorgeous and Dongwoo reckons that he must have hit his prostate.

Woohyun’s pace slowed as pleasure burns red-hot in his veins and Dongwoo decides that its time for him to take back some control. He grips onto Woohyun’s hips and pulls him off slowly, ignoring the whine he gets in response as he flips Woohyun onto his hands and knees before positioning himself behind the younger male and pushing into the hot channel once again. Dongwoo’s body moved as if on instinct, hips pistoning in and out of Woohyun’s body, driving into him fast and harder.

“ _Ugh_ , Dongwoo… _Fuck_ – there – _ah_ …harder!”

Woohyun’s eyes squeezed shut as his fingers grapple with the sheets, fisting them continuously as Dongwoo plows into his body with inhumane speed, ramming against his prostate and causing his toes to curl in pleasure. Dongwoo could tell, by the tightening of the heat around his shaft, that Woohyun was close and he leans over, gripping Woohyun’s hip with one hand while the other curls around the younger’s leaking erection. He strokes over the slick shaft as he continues to slam into Woohyun, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing obscenely in the room. Bending over even more, Dongwoo plasters himself to Woohyun’s back and suckles on his earlobe, telling him how tight he feels around him and how he wants him to come because he looks so gorgeous when he comes. It doesn’t take long after that, a couple more thrusts and Woohyun is cumming, mouth hanging open as his back arches so beautifully, his cum spilling out in pulses and staining the sheet a creamy white. Dongwoo could feel the coil in his abdomen tightening and he pulls out before his knot forms and locks him inside of Woohyun; his purpose isn’t to mate and he thanks god that he is coherent enough to remember that. With a hand tugging on his bulging dick and Woohyun’s moan when he orgasmed ringing in his ears, Dongwoo groans, low and guttural, and he spills his seed over the flawless, golden skin of Woohyun’s back.

He slumps onto the bed beside Woohyun and tries to catch his breath before Woohyun is looping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. When he pulls away, Woohyun is smiling at him and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Up for another round?”

Dongwoo can’t complain when Woohyun is looking like sin covered in cum and wearing that smirk on his perfect features.

It is quite safe to say that Woohyun kept him _very busy_ until dawn when they were exhausted enough to pass out.

*

Dongwoo awakes to the sound of the chamber doors being slammed open and a sleeping Woohyun in his arms. He looked up to see what has caused the commotion and gulps nervously on seeing a very displeased Sunggyu standing in the doorway.

Sunggyu knows that he was the one who told Dongwoo to keep his mate satisfied until he came home but he still couldn’t help the possessiveness burning in his gut when he sees Woohyun in Dongwoo’s arm and with the latter’s scent enveloping him from head to toe.

“Your duty has been served; you may take your leave now.”

The authority and displeasure dripping from that one sentence was more than enough for Dongwoo to get dressed as hastily as possible before hightailing out of there, not forgetting to bow to Sunggyu on his way out. He heard the doors being slammed shut and moments later, after Sunggyu woken Woohyun up, the sounds of Sunggyu reuniting with his mate echoed down the hallways.

 

(And if Dongwoo jerks off on a regular basis to the memory of Woohyun riding him, Sunggyu does not need to know.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading~


End file.
